The Moonstone
by child of a fallen god
Summary: Hermione is pregnant, and Remus is doing what daddies should do. Making her feel loved. ONESHOT!


**AN**: **This is for the mother's day challenge by Evil Cat Hater and ShyMoonlight.**

RULES:  
1._Creativity. You must try to think outside of the box and try not to do everything everyone else is likely to do_.  
2._Explain who the father is of Hermione's baby and how she had gotten pregnant…but it must be under the 'T' rating._  
3._If Remus is not the father, then explain how he had gotten in the scenario with Hermione in the first place._  
4._Harry and Ron must know, heck everyone should know as well. How they would react is under your criteria_  
5._Creative setting. Is Voldie dead or alive? Where does Remus live? Hermione's age, etc._  
6._The story must be related to the holiday of mother's day, (It's the theme, after all!)_  
7._And remember it has to have romance and humor._

_

* * *

_

_**THE MOONSTONE**_

Hermione Jane Granger-Lupin stared at herself in the mirror, eyeing the new robes that Harry had gotten her earlier in the week with a critical cinnamon eyes. "This is ridiculous." She snorted, smoothing the soft blue material over her protruding stomach, sighing as her touch tickled a response from the tiny entity within. It kicked right hard. How had she gotten in the state to begin with?

Oh yes, that's what you got when you mixed a Werewolf a few days off of his 'time of the month', wine, smooth jazz, and candlelight. Celebrating the two-year anniversary of the end of a long and grueling war had been memorable, to say the least. And now she and Remus had this lovely little bundle of joy arriving in just a month's time.

Sighing, she took a couple of steps back, collapsing on the overly large bed and closing her eyes. The tumultuous uproar that had resulted when she had found out she was pregnant had been one Avada short of another war. She really should have clued everyone in on the fact that she and Remus had been in a relationship prior to this fact, and that the Werewolf in question had every honorable intention in the book.

Though that hardly eased Ronald Weasley's mind, when he found a prancing and giggling Remus Lupin in a state of intoxication as he and Sirius had went out and celebrated the fact that another of the fabled Marauders was going to be a daddy. The black eye that Remus had sported for weeks afterward had been a testimony that not everything to do with their relationship was going to be acceptable, or even truly liked. Wasn't it Seamus and Lavender that pointed out that she was much too young for Remus? And didn't Parvati Patil lay six to one odds that the rather hasty marriage wouldn't last a year?

Tonks hadn't been too happy about it either, but that little nasty episode had been taken care of by Charlie Weasley, and they were expecting their own child within five month's time.

_But enough of those thoughts_…she sighed, stretching luxuriously. She needed to get downstairs and see about fixing her husband of three months some breakfast.

XXX

Remus grinned salaciously as he flipped the final chocolate chip pancake into the pan he had settled in the oven, glancing over at the lovely table setting with a sigh of relief. He didn't think he would get all of this done by the time Hermione had gotten out of the shower and made her way downstairs.

The table was a study of candlelight, and fine china, wine glasses filled with orange juice, chocolate sauce for the pancakes stood heated in a beautiful decanter, the good plates and saucers set out and resting on a beautiful crimson tablecloth. He really hoped she would appreciate this.

Hearing her footsteps on the stairs, he pulled the pancakes out of the oven and made his way to the table, sitting down just as she entered the clean and rather organized kitchen/dining room.

Hearing her breath catch, he allowed himself a small smile of victory. _This is just the beginning, Madame Lupin_, he thought as he turned in his seat, the very picture of dashing romance. "Would my Lady like to be seated?" He rose, pulling her chair out for her and gesturing. She walked over to him dazed and sat herself in the chair.

"Remus…" She trailed off, glancing hungrily at the pancakes. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"What day is this, beloved?"

"May the fourteenth." She glanced at him, puzzled.

"Well, since I wasn't able to be present for Mothering Sunday in March, I have decided that my lovely bride deserves, at the very least, a Mother's Day celebration." He leaned over her, kissing the top of her head and resting his hand on her stomach. "In the United States, Mother's day is today."

"But I…" He shushed her with a quick kiss and returned to his seat.

"I made chocolate chip pancakes." He blushed as she was already loading her plate with food.

XXX

Settling back on his couch, he allowed himself another small smile. The day had went well, with an outing to the park he had proposed to her at, a walk through the square where she had first told him she was pregnant, lunch in an expensive eatery, and finally ending at the Wizarding Spa that she had been eyeing the ad for in the Daily Prophet. She had emerged glowing and relaxed.

And now for the final gift.

"Hermione…"

XXX

The day of romance and pampering had been, invigorating, and Hermione Granger-Lupin stretched out in luxury on the bed, waiting for Remus to come up to sleep. She smiled broadly, happy for the first time in months.

"Hermione…"

She turned on the bed, glancing at Remus as he entered the room. He was holding a wrapped box, that he presented to her. "For the mother of my child." He breathed.

She opened the wrapping, revealing a long velvet box. Glancing at Remus curiously, she opened the box, gasping in surprise. On crushed velvet lay a silver chain with a teardrop pendant of moonstone.

"Pearl is overrated. And Alexandrite just wouldn't do." Remus said by way of explanation. "This is the only other birthstone our child has, and here you are, my love." He smiled down at his bride, his lover, the mother of his child.

She glanced back up at him, her cinnamon eyes shining with unshed tears that belied her tender age of 23. _So young_, he thought as he stared down at her. _So beautiful…_

And the rest is history.

* * *

AN: It's not up to the par of my other oneshots, but I've never done a challenge, I wanted to do a challenge...So, I did one. 


End file.
